Genji vs General Grievous
Genji vs General Grievous is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-sixth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 6! Overwatch vs Star Wars! Two cyborgs clash blades, will it be the ninja or the Kaleesh Warlord who prevails? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight Grievous and the CIS were staging an invasion of this planet, any and all resistance would be crushed under the general's heel. His droids engaged forces from the unit known at Overwatch. The droids destroyed buildings while Grievous marched through the centre. Genji rushed before Grievous and threw several shurikens at him. The warlord ignited a single lightsaber to block the attack before facing Genji. "You can't be serious?" the warlord sneered. Genji drew his katana, signifying that he was indeed serious. The General glared and revealed all four cybernetic arms, arming them each with lightsabers. "Your blood shall be the first to stain my blade." '''Here we go! ' Attacking Grievous quickly, Genji slashed away with his blade. Grievous slammed two lightsabers into it and laughed at his foe. Genji slashed several more times, circling Grievous but the droid general began spinning in a circle, rotating all four lightsabers at Genji. The Overwatch Hero had no choice but to back up, which allowed the general to move in, hammering away at Genji's guard. The ninja took to higher ground and threw several shurikens at Grievous but once again, the attempt was unsuccessful as Grievous' blades were essentially a defensive whirlwind, destroying all projectiles that came in close. Genji disappeared out of sight, with Grievous hot on his heels. "You can't run forever!" Grievous roared, venturing into a darker corridor. Genji jumped down from above, stomping on Grievous and kicking him in the back. "I have no need to run. I have you where I need you." Genji retorted, hammering at Grievous with his blade. Grievous was on the defensive, making sure that he had plenty of room to move but Genji was vicious. Before Grievous could go back on the attack, Genji threw shurikens into the Kaleesh Cyborg's legs. Grievous roared again as he was kicked in the joints, Genji was trying to eliminate his base but the CIS leader was well aware of Genji's intentions. Grievous began to rotate his blades at blinding speed, forcing Genji to take a step back while he tried to figure out his foe's technique. Grievous got back up and rushed down Genji, who lured Grievous into a narrow space. This took away some of Grievous' strengths and allowed Genji to cope just little better with the general. Genji dodged two plunging stabs from Grievous and then slashed the general through the two hands. Grievous growled and reverted to his two arms and two lightsabers. He stretched out with a kick, looking to punt Genji into a wall, but the ninja escaped to higher ground and made a run for a new area of the battlefield. Grievous raced after him, spinning his two lightsabers like buzzsaws. Genji sharply blocked, and threw more shurikens at Grievous. He then kicked the general off a ledge, into a deep fall. Or so he thought. Grievous dug his feet into the wall and had begun to climb back up. As Genji looked over the ledge to ensure his victory, Grievous leapt up and grabbed Genji's head with his foot, tossing the ninja into a wall. "Your moves grow more desperate, your end must be near!" Grievous said. Genji picked himself back up. "We'll soon see." He then charged Grievous again. "Indeed we shall!" Grievous said, laughing. He then slashed at Genji who jumped over the top of the general. The pair traded quick slashes and cross cuts, but Genji couldn't match up to Grievous' blinding combinations. He was caught on the shoulder with a slash, although it was nothing fatal. Grievous lunged for a decapitation but Genji hurled a shuriken into Grievous' arm. That should slow him down... ... apparently not. A sudden slash then coursed through Genji's chest, this one from Grievous' other arm. The ninja collapsed to his knees, as Grievous planted his foot on Genji's throat and stomped, crushing whatever was left of the defeated cyborg. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: General Grievous! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Cyborg themed DBXs Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights